A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology is essential in application fields such as a wireless personal area network (WPAN) requiring a high data transmission rate. However, in the case of multiple antennas with multiple radio frequency (RF) chains, a chip is very expensive due to the multiple antennas and RF chains and high hardware complexity is also required.
Although this system can obtain optimal performance, it may be not appropriate in application fields such as WPAN. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for adaptively modulating data using a multiple antenna selection scheme.